Las dos caras de alone
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: hades usa el cuerpo de alone para atraer la atencion de videl quien lo ayudo siendo el supuesto alone pero es hades quien se enamoro de la chica de cabellos negros y de mal caracter pero ella se enamora de alone quien se muestra muy amable con ella .. posible lemon y no apto para las mentes sensibles salvo la supervicion de un adulto ... videlXalone/hades
1. un rubio afeminado y una azabache ruda

Capitulo 1

Un rubio afeminado con una ruda

Azabache

Era una mañana muy calida para videl quien estaba entrenando sola para impresionar a su padre que ella puede valerse de si misma

Videl : esta sorpresa lo dejara boquiabierto a mi padre , a gohan y a su poderoso padre – muy animada –

Ella siguio con sus ejercicios no paraba de patear el saco de arena hasta que lo despedazo y todos los boxeadores quedaron boquiabiertos que una chica como videl halla roto tal saco , ella coge una toalla se seca su cara y se va a su casa

Luego de saludar a su padre ella se dio un baño se cambio de ropa , se fue a comer y subio a su habitacion a dormir

Videl : mañana ire a visitar al gohan a ver que cosas mas me oculta si que eres muy raro mas vale que me digas que son los super saiyayines .. yawww mejor me duermo

Pero en sus sueños soñaba como espopovich le daba su paliza y como termino bien derrotada

Videl : no dejame ir … - sudaba frio –

Y como el sujeto muy rudo la golpeaba sin remordimiento pero algo misterioso mato a espopovich

Videl : um ¿gohan?

Xxx : no soy gohan querida .. el sujeto esta muerto

Videl : QUIEN ERES TU – exigia con voz muy temperamental –

Xxx : pronto nos veremos – yendose en su aura maligna –

Videl : regresa

Y se levanto de un solo golpe y sudando

Videl : regresa – jadeando de tal sueño que no lo comprendia –

Videl : meh solo fue un tonto sueño ahora a ir a ver a gohan

Fue a buscar a su fiel amigo gohan pero se habian ido de viaje a un paseo familiar que chi chi se gano en un billete de loteria ( chi chi si que tiene suerte) y eso puso de mal humor a videl por que tambien su padre se iba de viaje a no se que pero con sus mujeres (tipico de mr satan ¬¬ jum) y vio que decia volvemos dentro de 2 meses

Videl : GOHAN ERES HOMBRE MUERTO – se fue enojadisima y volando –

Regreso a su casa y le pregunto al mayordomo donde estaba su padre y le dijo que se fue a italia con una mujer y el viejo se asusta por que videl restriega los dientes del coraje y se fue

Salio a ver al museo de reliquias antiguas y vio sobre italia e incluso la mitologia griega

Videl : jum asi que con que ese sujeto le decian dios de la muerte eh se llamaba hades – leyendo una piedra que tenia un escrito – bah pero solo es un mito – caminando muy enojada –

Pero algo del techo salio y cayo encima de videl haciendola enojar con mas intensidad

Videl : bajate idiota

Xxx : disculpe pero ..

Videl : fuera de mi camino princeso

Xxx : por favor acepte mis disculpas no quise lastimarla

Y vio a un chico rubio con una rara tunica

Videl : se puede saber que haces aquí

Xxx : me estaban secuestrando y una voz abrio un hoyo y cai

Videl : um pareces una niña

Xxx : es lo que todos dicen – apenado –

Videl : pero si te estaban secuestrando por que no llamastes a la policia

Xxx : que es un policia

Videl : yuch acaso no estas actualizado

Xxx : no señorita – muy apenado –

Videl : ahora bajate de encima mio

Xxx : lo siento

Videl : quien eres tu

Xxx : alone

Videl : ¿solo?

Alone : asi dicen que significa mi nombre "solo"

Videl : buuu que mal ¬¬

Y ayudo a levantarse a videl pero era hades disfazado de alone pero cuando era un chico amable con el cuerpo del man , aunque tiene unas increibles habilidades para engañar a la gente

Alone : y cual es su nombre - mostrando tal sinceridad hacia la azabache de ojos muy azulados –

Videl : um soy videl

Alone : oh lindo nombre

Videl se sonrojo un poco

Videl : si si pero como te llevo a tu casa o donde estan tus padres

Alone : de hecho soy huerfano

Videl : oh que pena

Alone : no tengo lugar a donde ir

Videl : esta bien pudes quedarte en mi casa pero yo estare a cargo hasta que regreses a tu horfanato

Alone : deacuerdo

Y se fueron a la mansion satan

Alone : que casa tan grande

Videl : si que lo es entra

Alone : donde me quedo

Videl : ah no lo se

Alone : tal vez aquí

Videl : oye esa es mi habitacion yo..n no dormire con un hombre – muy roja –

Alone : en mi mundo a ninguna mujer le molesta dormir con un hombre

Videl : oh pero aquí es otro mundo –nerviosa –

Alone : pero yo no hago nada malo ademas si su padre vuelve a ver algo que se le olvido y me ve en sus habitaciones me hechara a patadas

Videl : como lo supistes pero esta bien te quedaras aquí pero de noche no me manosees o te pego

Alone : deacuerdo

Videl : bien mejor hay que ir a comer

Alone : esta bien

Videl : actualizate puedes decir ok

Alone : ok

Videl : ok

Una vez que alorzaron se fueron a la habitacion de videl y alone noto el enojo de la chica

Alone : disculpa mi imprudencia pero que te puso asi malhumorada

Videl : me estas tomando el pelo – amenazando al chico –

Alone : no solo lo decia

Y videl lo dejo

Videl : mi padre se larga con sus mujeres , mi amigo gohan me oculta tantas cosas y nunca puedo ser fuerte

Alone : oh cuanto lo siento

Videl : no importa igual siempre sera asi

Alone : bueno si su vida es un caos la mia es peor andar huyendo de los espectros y de una señora muy mala que me acusa de ser y no ser su querido dios hades

Videl : el susodicho dios de los muertos

Alone : ese mismo y cree que ese es mi destino ser malvado y matar a la gente

Videl : bueno a esa perra que te persigue dile que no te joda y punto o si no partele la trompa de un puñetazo

Alone : es que no soy violento

Videl : entonces vas a permitir que esa mujer te persiga por el resto de tu vida acusandote de ser hades

Alone : no pero contigo estoy seguro

Ella no pudo evitar encender su sonrojado

Videl : deja sus halagos para su novia

Alone : de hecho no lo tengo pero la mujer que me persigue se llama pandora y si esta obsesionada conmigo

Videl : buuuu entonces adios

Alone : espera videl ella no es de mi agrado es mala y socorrona

Videl : ah si – volteada y furiosa –

Alone : por favor videl creeme por eso hui de ella por que ella se enamoro de hades y quiere usar mi cuerpo para que yo me fije en ella si lastimo a mi cachorra … un momento mi cachorra .. kora

Videl : cuando has venido una cachorra muy simpatica me ha seguido

Xxx : waaf waaf

Alone : kora estas viva

Videl : valla cachorra – ella penso que le gruñiria pero no a "kora"(serverus) le simpatizo videl – woah calma

Pero la cachorra seguia jugando con videl

Videl : en el museo de la mitologia griega vi a un perro de tres cabezas llamado serverus y que es el fiel guardian de hades …. Valla el muy tonto de hades quiere usar el cuerpo de esta inoscente cachorra para convertirla en serverus pero que man tan idiota

Alone : en serio – volteado y tenia una estrella morada en su frente –

Videl : que es este ki tan tenebroso – decia en sus pensamientos –

Videl : oye alone esta todo bien

Alone : si todo esta bien – sonriendo – n.n

Videl : asi que tu vienes de la mitologia griega si existe un hades ha de existir una athena

Hades : athena – decia en sus pensamientos –

Alone : bueno si

Videl : al menos no me ocultas nada eso esta bien

La nocha cayo

Videl : mañana si se abre un agujero te llevare hasta tu casa

Alone : pero no te vallas hay muchos malos que quieren secuestrarme y matarme

Videl : ya ya ya ire ire contento

Alone : si

Videl : que raro si dice que odia la violencia por que me pidio ir con el y pelear contra esos malvados o el es un ser maligno no es pura coincidencia pero sera mejor cautelizarlo – pensaba mientras veia la sonrisa de alone –

Alone : que descanses bien

Videl : si buenas noches

Videl tenia una colchon para invitados y ahí dejo que alone se duerma y ella se quedo profundamente dormida

Y alone se desperto como hades

Hades : tienes mucho valor mi querida videl .. eres tan fragil y solida a la vez tan hundida en los conflictos de tu padre irresponsable y tu amigo que siempre te ha ignorado pero yo me hare cargo de ti – acariciando sus mejillas –

Hades : con serverus a mi lado nada malo te pasara . – contemplado a la luchadora – tu belleza no es mucho pero tu coraje es lo que te hace muy especial y tan hermosa a la vez – rozando sus labios con los frios labios de videl –

Videl : ugh ….. – y se movio un poco –

Hades : que descanses bien hermosa

A la mañana siguiente videl con alone se iban ya en busqueda de su hogar

Videl : alone ya es hora de irnos

Alone : agh – jadeando de que recien se levanta –

Videl : pero que dormilon eres al menos kora si es puntual – señalando a la cachorra –

Alone : si lo siento pero vamonos

Videl : si si ya muevete

Y vio un hoyo

Videl : sera ese

Alone : si es mi mundo vamos

Videl : ok – lo agarro del brazo y volo hacia el agujero en el cielo –

Alone : llegamos

Videl : pero que es eso un lienzo cubriendo el cielo quien seria el loco para hacer esto

Xxx eso seria el señor hades

Videl : demonios – pateandolo –

Alone : espectros

Videl : en serio no me digas – golpeando a varios espectros –

Alone : videl cuidado

Videl : joder – dandole un buen puñetazo al espectro – no dejan de llegar mas espectros … son demasiados

Alone : sigueme

Videl : ah

Y corrieron hasta el orfanato y solo vio escombros

Videl : eso es producto de ese tal hades

Alone : si – muy triste –

Videl : y ahora …. Mierda mas espectros que no se cansan de joder – golpeandolos –

Alone digo hades solo veia muy entusiasmado por la fuerza de videl

Hades : pronto sera la hora de que nos veamos cara a cara – comunicandose con videl en su mente –

Videl : quien eres tu

Hades : oh cierto me llamo hades dios de los muertos para ti mi hermosa videl

Videl : deja los halagos a un lado y dime que quieres con alone

Hades : aun crees que el es alone

Videl : pue si

Hades : eres muy ingenua y directa a la vez eso me gusta de ti

Videl : ¿Qué dijistes? – nerviosa –

Hades : descuida mis espectros no te haran daño

Videl : deja los sermones tus espectros me estan atacando

Hades : oh cuanto lo siento – y los espectros se alejaron –

Videl : pero ..como

Hades : te lo dire todo cuando nos veamos en persona

Videl : hades regresa .. regresa

Alone : videl .. videl despierta

Videl : que paso

Alone : estabas peleando contra los espectros y derrepente te desmayastes y fui a verte

Videl : oh gracias pero hades se fue

Alone : si

Videl : bien ahora que hago contigo

Alone : podemos quedarnos juntos

Videl : no te propases si me tengo que ir a mi mundo

Alone : me temo que no puedes

Videl : ¿Por qué no? – con enojo en su tono de voz-

Alone : me temo que solo hades puede regresarte a tu mundo

Videl : mierda .. carajo – pateando un arbol de la furia –

Alone : videl calma que yo cuidare de ti

Videl : como si tu puedes pelear

Alone : pero al menos buscare refugio aquí las noches son muy frias y sangrientas

Videl : ah si y por que

Alone : los espectros salen a buscar victimas que matar y severus sale a comer si te ve el te comera y eso no quiero que te pase – aferrandose a videl –

Videl : te dije que no me manosees

Alone : si ya lo se

Videl : eres necio

Alone : que importa si me gusta estar a tu lado

Videl : w f tarado –frunciendo el ceño –

Alone no soltaba a videl y ella se rindio pero solo andaba aferrado a la chica azabache y ella caminaba enojada en busca de refugio

Alone : mira ahí esa casa

Videl : ya bajame

Alone : no quiero

Videl : pues yo tampoco quiero que me abrazes

Alone : si quieres

Videl : yuck – gruñendo de rabia –

El cargo a videl y ella se enojo mas

Videl : bajame

Alone : no quiero

Videl : Meh

Alone : jajaja

Videl : aaarrrghhh

Alone : uy

Videl : mierda

Alone : calma

Videl : carajo

Alone : ya llegamos

Videl : ya era hora

Alone : jajajaj

Videl : eso no lo veo nada divertido

Alone : es que te ves hermosa asi de malhumor

Videl se cayo de espaldas y totalmente roja

Videl : este tipo muy chulo ha de ser un enfermo sexual mejor me largo antes de ser violada pero si lo hace le parto la trompa – pensando muy expectante –

Alone : es hermosa me dan ganas de poseerla hasta el final pero yo hades … nah me importa un carajo las estupidas leyes de no tener relaciones con humanos …. Al menos ella alejara a pandora pero se ve muy provocativa esa furia tuya videl – pensando mientras veia como refunfuñaba y la miro de pies a cabeza con una mirada lasciva –

Videl : pero que suerte tengo ¬¬

Alone : aquí la suerte no existe

Videl : buuuu que mal ¬¬

Alone : lo vez eres hermosa asi de enojona

Videl : mierda

Alone : ya calmate

Videl : me estas ordenando – enojona –

Alone : ordenar no es lo mio solo lo decia

Videl : mas te vale ahora a irme a mi casa

Alone : hay videl , videl solo hades puede llevarte a tu mundo

Videl : y bien donde esta el tal hades

Alone : no lo se

Videl : CARAJO .. ERES UN TARADO

Se puso muy furiosa

Videl : se acabo me largo de aquí

Alone : calmate

Videl : calmarme a quien engañas yo quiero irme a mi mundo , mi epoca , mi casa y me vienes con que me calme … pues no lo estoy y si me sigues jodiendo te ganaras unas pataditas entiendes

Alone : si te entiendo

Videl : mierda entremos es serverus – llevandolo a la casa a alone y cerro todas las cortinas para que serverus no los encuentren .. – oye aquí no hay ventanas de vidrio

Alone : si solo los multimillonarios poseian eso

Videl : que bueno por que serverus nos esta olfateando y si nos descubre tendre que partir sus tres cabezas

Alone : shhh – tapando la boca de videl con su mano y ella al principio se fastidio y vio que el se ocultaba con ella detrás de un muro que los olfateaba –

Videl : mmmmm … oye ya se va – murmurando –

Alone : bueno falsa alarma

Videl : bien – con fastidio – la proxima los golpeare –

Fue un dia muy duro para videl aunque hades esta con ella y el telepaticamente ordeno a serverus que se retire del lugar

_**continuara**_


	2. hades el rey del inframundo yd la muerte

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_El rey del inframundo_**

videl amanecio mal dormida que solo soñaba en ver a aquel desertor que atenta contra la vida de su nuevo amigo alone y ella decidio protegerlo de pandora y sus espectros quienes estaban alabando a su rey quien en realidad era el inocente de alone .. un chico honrado , dulce , tierno y muy sociable se halla convertido en un vil , despreciable y malvado hades pero videl aun no lo sabe hasta ahora pero ella solo piensa en regresar a su casa y volver a su vida neutral pero solo hades si es que quiere la regresaria a su mundo . Era muy de mañana y salieron a buscar al rey del inframundo

videl : espera

alone : uh que pasa

videl : ¿donde esta tu cachorra?

alone : oh no kora ... kora donde estas

la cachorra se perdio y videl fue a buscarlo y lo encontro colgado de una rama que iba a caer al barranco , estaba muy asuatada de semejante altura al que iba a caer

videl : resiste perrita que ahi voy - videl volo hacia la perrita y la coge en sus brazos y la cachorra lamia la cara de videl como muestra de agradecimiento y alone digo hades vio la hazaña de videl y sonrio divertidamente entre dientes - toma. ... cuida bien a tu mascota

alone : gracias videl - y le dio un beso en la boca a videl y se enojo y se sonrojo a la vez -

videl : pequeño mocoso te dije que no te propases - pegandole un cocacho a alone -

alone : auch pero si solo fue un beso

videl : eso mismo y por que

alone : es que me gustas mucho , me gusta tu forma de ser

videl : mira amiguito no quiero decepcionatre pero no soy su tipo de mujer que quiere

alone : por supuesto que si lo es

videl : ah mejor sus amorios para despues ahora a ver al pinche hades

alone : pero videl ...

videl : vamos chico y asi podras vengar la muerte de tus padres ese hades es tan miserable que te dejo sin casa ni padres

alone : es que yo .. bueno te quiero videl

videl : W-F AHORA NO

alone : ... - solo arrastro a videl hacia un arbol y la besa apasionadamente - vas a golpearme solo por que te beso -

videl : n ..no hay . ... ... hades...destruira ... todo...el..mundo ... BASTA

alone : no quiero dejarte

videl : pues no quiero que me beses

alone : si quieres - le susura sexymente en el oido a videl -

videl : para ... detente o te pego

alone : si me pegas cada prenda que llevas ahi caera al suelo y si me das una piza vas a quedar desnuda

videl : tarado

alone : se que si quieres si estas acalorada

videl : mentira si tengo frio ahora a ir donde hades

alone : en verdad no me crees lo que digo

videl : como creer en un chico rubio y cursi como tu ... y sobretodo besucon

alone : jajjaja me gusta verte asi - metio su mano por su blusa y toco sus pequeños pectorales -

videl : pequeño insolente - le pego un cocacho - IIIAAAA CARAJO

alone : te lo dije un golpe es una prenda - el desliza su mano por la blusa y quito su primera blusa y quedo con la blusa rosada -

videl : olvidalo solo camina

alone : asi esta mejor .. toma - le devolvio su blusa -

videl : es un chantajista - decia en su mente mientras caminaba y veia con indiferencia a alone digo hades -

alone : aqui es

videl : cielos la guarida del malvado hades hay que entrar a escondidas

alone : ok

y entraron como reos a escondidas y vio el gran sillon de hades

videl : no esta

alone : ...

videl : hay que seguir buscando a hades

alone : eso no es necesario

videl : otra vez ese ki tenebroso - decia para sus adentros - alone si debemos buscar a hades -

alone : es que ya no debes buscar a hades

videl : que

alone : por que yo soy hades - videl vio que su cabello rubio se hacia negro y su sonrisa sincera se hizo una maligna -

videl : TODO ESTE TIEMPO ERAS TU ALONE

alone : lo se pero que esperaba de ti es decir que ganaria haciendote daño ... pero no lo hare

videl : entonces regresame a mi mundo

hades : y por que lo haria

videl : necesito ir a mi epoca ... no lo entiendes ... tu has hecho vildades con el mundo has puesto de rodillas a tus ex hermanos y has atentado contra muchos inoscentes como que si la muerte es una condena y tu como si nada disfrutando de la muerte de mucha gente que clase de hombre eres

hades : hay videl .. videl por eso me llaman el rey de la muerte ese es mi papel

videl : entonces que quieres de todos ellos

hades : solo quiero envolver al mundo en su tono perfecto

videl : oscuridad ... SOLO ESO OSCURIDAD ... MATANDO A MUCHOS INOCENTES ERES UN TARADO

hades : pronto lo entenderas

videl : fijate que lo entendi tu solo matas por diversion y por eso NO TE LO PERDONARE

hades : ah si y que haras ahora si hago esto - besando apasionadamente a videl pero ella ya forgeba para que la suelte -

videl : ummmm ... dejame ..gggaaahhhh - muy sonrojada -

hades : eres mas deliciosa que athena

videl : VIOLADOR DE MIERDA HAS ABUSADO DE ATHENA

hades : solo fue en su sueño

videl : asi que tu puedes meterte en los sueños de las gentes

hades : si

videl : idiota

hades : solo fue un sueño pero prefiero lo real de lo falso

videl : ¿que?

hades : sere muy realista contigo - besando su cuello y provocando mucho placer en la guerrera z -

videl : si no me sueltas te pego y no me importa si te haces llamar dios y para mi estos dioses griegos no existen ni siquiera tu .. solo hay un dios para mi y creeme no me hablaria asi y no me besara de es...a...mma...nera.. - por que el lamia su blando cuello y separo a hades y se froto su cuello por el moreton que le dejo hades - auch tonto vampiro

hades : jajajaja aqui los vampiros no existen

videl : si como no ¬¬

hades puso su mano en el pectoral de videl y lo jugueteo y esta dio un grito ahogado

videl : WWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HIJO ...DE...P.. mira el apocalipsis ... le pegaron a alguien en la panza - y penso en una mejor idea - oye ahi viene tenma de pegaso

hades : ¿eh?

y videl aprobecho para escapar y lo hizo se fue a toda velocidad y hades habia saboreado los dulces labios de videl

hades : pronto seras mia videl

y mientras que videl se fue al santuario y aterrizo con terror frente a athena

sasha : videl tranquilizate

videl : lo vi .. lo vi

sasha : a quien

videl : a tu "hermano alone" o mejor dicho hades el intento abusar de mi

sasha : eso me paso a mi pero en un sueño que estaba en los bazos de hades y creo que lo tuyo no fue un sueño

videl : fue real mira esto - y vio el semejante moreton que hades le dejo y en la espalda de videl habia una nota -

sasha : hades te dejo esto

videl : veamos ... _"si ven esta marca en el cuello de videl es por que ahi marque mi terreno esto es mi propiedad si alguien intenta tocarla o alejarla de mi , tendre que matarlo en persona y en cuanto tu athena pronto sera nuestra batalla asi que no te dare ventaja solo por que crees que soy tu "alone" yo soy hades y muy pronto este lienzo estara terminado ... y adios mi querida videl pronto tendras un lindo regalito de mi parte asi que preparate en donde estes que te encontrare y tu regalo sera entregado_

_hasta siempre hades" _gwwaaahhh que es esto - decia videl con horror -

sasha : hades

videl : todo bien

sasha : no exactamente pero no te preocupes que nada malo pasara

videl : eso espero no creo poder dormir esta noche

sasha : ni yo tampoco

**_continuara_**

**_para el proximo capitulo sera puro lemon de videlXalone/hades y no es apto para las mentes sensibles salvo la supervision de un adulto en su casa o un mayor de 18 años y no me hago responsable de los traumatismos cerebrales y hemorragia perpetuas y no aceptare malas criticas primero lean la historia antes de criticarla _**

**_atentamente su autora anonima _**


End file.
